Language Barrier
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Wondahrand- I mean Wonderland. A mysterious place to the ousider that Peter White brought in. Especially since very few people in Wonderland actually speak English! How will Alice deal with the inability to communicate with most of the role holders! How will they play the game if talking to Alice is nearly impossible? And will Alice's worst enemy be the culture shock?
1. Chapter 1

**Werucome to da wondahfur Wondahrand! - oops. Been typing for Peter too much. anyway Welcome to my wonderful new story. This story came to my mind when I was thinking I wish QuinRose's site was in English (because its only in Japanese so I cant read any of it) and I thought 'hey! QuinRose is Japanese and Alice in Wonderland is English. What if Everybody but Alice spoke Japanese!" and this is what happened. Blame my crazy mind for this.**

**I am sorry if you have a hard time understanding Peter. I tried typing like a Japanese accent. If you cant understand please read it outloud. if you still cant figure it out then review or PM me and I can tell you what Peter is saying.**

**Anything said in _italics_ is either Japanese OR is supposed to be said in Japanese. I cant speak Japanese so its left in English and is _i__talicised_ so anything said in _italics_ Alice cannot understand.**

**Anyway... Enjoy...**

**I dont own anything. QuinRose does.**

"Alice? Alice!" Lorina's voice called out to her younger sister. Alice Liddell's eyes gently fluttered open to reveal her older sister gently shaking her small body to awaken her. The small framed girl sat up and yawned as her sister smiled at her.

"Ah, what a nice nap…" She muttered under her breath.

"Napping in the garden I see." Lorina chuckled. "Such a silly girl."

"There is nothing wrong with sleeping outside." The younger girl said, crossing her arms.

"There is if you want to get some actual sleep." Her sister pointed out. "You were tossing and turning. You also mumbled quite a bit."

"T-that must have been because of my dream." Alice replied.

"Well then, what was your dream about?" Lorina asked. Alice looked up in thought and scratched her head blankly.

"I… I don't really remember." She admitted. Shrugging, she reclined back onto the ground and watched the clouds float by overhead. The tree above her rustled in the wind. Her eyelids began to feel very heavy.

"Alice, are you trying to fall asleep again?" Lorina questioned, watching her.

"I- uh. NO!" Alice shouted as she sat up again. Lorina stifled a fit of laughter. Alice puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, you silly girl." Lorina sighed before leaning against the oak tree. "Maybe… maybe we could play a game… a game of cards."

"A… A game?" Alice asked. "That's… That's what my dream was about! A-a game!"

"Then that must mean you want to play a game, right?" Lorina looked at Alice. She looked blankly at her sister before nodding.

"Yeah, that must be it." Alice said, lying back down.

"I will get the cards then. Don't fall asleep while I'm gone." Lorina chuckled before standing to leave.

"Yeah, yeah." Alice mumbled. Her eyelids drooped over her eyes once more. She found it hard to resist closing them. She forced them open once more and saw a rabbit. She chuckled at herself when she noticed it was wearing clothes. "I must be dreaming." She murmured. The white rabbit came closer, observing the girl.

"You ah supposed to chase me." The rabbit said with an accent that she didn't recognize. Alice's eyebrows furrowed.

"D-did you just talk?" She asked.

"_Hai*_," the rabbit smirked. "Of curse I spoke. Now ahn't you going to chase me?" Alice blinked before rolling over and closing her eyes to attempt to fall asleep again. "Hey. Why ah you ignoring me?"

"Because you're not real." Alice said.

"I'm as rear as you ah, Arisu." The rabbit laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're a talking rabbit for goodness sake." Alice grumbled.

"So?" The animal asked. His nose twitched cutely.

"What do you want, rabbit?" The blond sighed angrily wishing to get more sleep.

"I want you to come wiff me." He smiled.

"And why would I do that?" The rabbit paused for a moment before transforming into a white haired man with rabbit ears, round rimmed glasses, and a red jacket. The man smiled slightly before scooping the girl up in his arms and throwing her over his shoulder.

"EH?!" The girl yelled.

"Prease don't yerr in my ears. They're qurite sensitive." The man laughed before running back into the trees.

"Wh-what are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!" Alice shouted. "Put me down!"

"I'm taking you dare." He said, pointing to a large hole in the earth. "And I wirr onry put you down when we get dare."

"What on earth-?! Is that a hole?! Why are we going to a hole?!" Alice screamed, kicking to try to break free.

"To jump in of curse, sirry." He chuckled before jumping into the hole.

"WAH! I'm going to die!" Alice cried, tears began to stream down her face.

"Why would I ret you die?" The man asked.

"Because you're a crazy freak!" she screeched.

"Freak? Me? Nevah." He laughed more.

"I'm going to die!" She cried again.

"You ah not going to die." He said, trying to comfort her. "I won't ret you." He smiled sweetly before wrapping an arm around her.

"Aah! L-let me go!" she yelled, trying to push him away. Suddenly the two were swallowed by a bright light.

**End notes! **

**Hai means yes**

**Please review and tell me if you think i should continue. Im debating with myself if i should or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eh…?" Alice moaned as she began to wake up. "I-I-I'm alive? W-where am I? What happened?"

"Arisu! You ah awake!" said the rabbit eared man that had brought her down the hole. Alice was lying on the ground as the white haired man stood several feet from her, watching her.

"W-who are you?!" The scared and confused girl cried.

"Oh Arisu, I'm Petah. Petah Whito." He smiled sweetly before offering his hand to the young girl. She looked at it before hesitantly taking it and standing up.

"Peter…. White-o? Peter…. Peter White?" Alice asked.

"_Hai- _er…. Yes. Peter White." Peter pronounced, trying to sound more English.

"Peter…. How do you know my name? We just met…" she trailed off.

"Ah. Of curse I know your name, Arisu. I'm in rove wiff you." He smiled kindly. Alice's eyebrows furrowed as she took a step away from the man.

"What are you, a stalker?" She asked, confused.

"Of curse not." He chuckled.

"Why did you bring me here? Where is here?"

"Oh, I did not properry werucome you to my home." He paused before smiling." Werucome to Wondahrand." He said, bowing.

"Wonderland?" Alice repeated.

"_Hai." _Peter said cheerfully.

"W-why did you bring me here?"

"To pray dee game."

"Game…?" Alice mumbled, trying to remember her previous dream that had something to do with a game.

"Oh yes. Dat reminds me." The rabbit eared man pulled out a small vial. "Could you prease drink dis?"

"Are you insane?! Why would I ever drink anything you give me?!" She yelled.

"Oh, okay den. I should have known dee game wouldn't be dat simper." He then took the top off the vial and poured the liquid into his mouth. He pulled Alice's face close and planted his lips upon hers. The liquid trickled into her mouth from his. Her eyes widened in shock as he forced her to drink the bitter liquid. She pushed away and began coughing. "Verry good, you drank it ahr." He smiled. "It's not rearry my kind of styre but you drank it ahr just dee same."

"Y-y-you pervert! What did you just make me drink?!" Alice shrieked.

"The Medicine of Hearts." Peter smiled. "Now you must pray dee game." He then turned to a door leading into a building and opened it.

"P-Peter?! Where are you going?!" Alice yelled.

"Oh, I have wahk to do so I'm heading back to dee casser." The man pointed to a large read structure in the distance. "Dare." He then entered the door and disappeared from Alice's view. She sank down to her knees.

"What just… happened?" She asked herself. She looked out to see the castle and there definitely was not a castle like that in her world. It was bright red and covered in hearts. "Wonderland?" She looked out in an opposite direction and saw a large Amusement Part. "How strange…" the girl mumbled. For a moment she paused and felt the breeze on her face. "What… what do I do now?" She asked. Peter had left her alone in this strange world. She turned to the door that Peter entered and ran to it. It opened and within was a flight of stairs going down. Alice quickly went down the stairs as carefully as she could.

From the ground floor she could no longer see the castle in the distance nor the Amusement Park. She sighed angrily and looked for a sign along the path to tell her how to get to the castle. Unfortunately the sign she had found did not help her at all considering it read " 城 *".

"What?" She asked herself, glaring at the scribbles. What kind of language was that? She huffed out a sigh once more and looked around. "I… I think it was this way…" She mumbled before following a random path. She walked and walked until she came to a gate. Within the gates was a large mansion. "Great. I went the wrong way…" She mumbled. "But the people who live here could probably tell me how to get there." She pulled herself up to the iron bars and looked in. suddenly someone yelled something she could not understand, making her jump and spin around. Behind her were two boys, twins to be exact, one was dressed in a red striped jacket, the other a blue. They also had matching hats with the card symbols of hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades on them. Both the boys held a large axe in their hands, pointing it to the blond.

"_Hey brother, I think we have a trespasser,"_ said the one in blue. Alice's eyebrows furrowed. _"Hey lady! What are you doing here?" _she only remained silent as the two spoke.

"_What should we do?"_ the red one replied.

"_How about we just kill her?" _The blue one chuckled.

"I don't understand what you are saying…" she mumbled.

"_Nani?*" _the blue eyed boy asked.

"_She spoke, brother. Were you able to understand what she said?" _asked the red eyed boy as he turned to his brother.

"_Not at all," _his brother replied.

"_Nihongo ga wakarimasen?*"_ one of the boys asked her. She only looked at the two dumbfounded.

"_Brother! I don't think she knows Japanese!"_ his replica said.

"_Then we will put her out of her confused misery~" _his brother chimed, raising his axe up as if he was about to swing. Alice screamed out in fear.

"_Hey! What is going on here?" _a large blond haired man stepped up. He had broad shoulders, a black jacket, and a purple scarf. Long brown ears were seen coming out of his head. He saw the girl that was panicking and screaming words he could not understand.

"_Go away, bunny man! We found her first!" _The twins yelled.

"_What is she saying?"_ the rabbit eared man asked.

"_We don't know." _Blue boy said.

"_She doesn't even understand Japanese."_ Red finished.

"_EH?! Doesn't speak Japanese?!" _the man asked.

"_Hai!"_ the boys yelled out.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Alice continued to cry out.

"_I say we put her out of her misery." _The blond said, pulling out his gun. He pointed it right at the crying girl. "_Sayonara*~" _he sang. Alice's eyes squeezed shut. She was about to die.

"_Wait." _A new voice said, calmly. The girl opened one eye to look at the newcomer. He had green eyes, black hair, a white suit, and a big black top hat. His eyes were glued to the blond girl. "_Konnichiwa.*"_ He chuckled. The frightened girl was unable to speak. The fear overwhelmed her as she pushed the man aside and darted away. He smirked as he watched her run.

"_That was rude!" _the other man growled.

"_What's even more rude is shoving a gun in her face,"_The raven haired man said. _"Especially when she is an Outsider."_

"_An Outsider?!" _the twins yelled.

"_She was an Outsider Blood?" _the man called Elliot asked. The black haired man named Blood nodded._ "That explains why she didn't know Japanese…."_

**The kanji I have here is supposed to mean castle. Idk cuz I cant read Japanese but whatever XD**

"**Nani?" means "what?"**

"**Nihongo ga wakarimasen?" means "do you understand Japanese?"**

**Sayonara means goodbye**

**Konnichiwa means hello**

**Thanks for reading. Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

"What is wrong with those people?!" Alice huffed after running away from the four strangers. She was now completely and utterly lost within the forest after running for her life. Not a path in sight… and then the bushes began to rattle. Alice's back straightened. What if it was one of those crazy maniacs again? Fortunately (or possibly unfortunately) a brunet man dressed in a red jacket stepped out in front of the young woman.

"_Oh, konnichiwa." _The man said, smiling.

"Oh great. You don't speak English either I'm guessing…" Alice mumbled. The man's eyebrows furrowed. "Wah! Does nobody here understand English!"

"_Ah ha ha! You are funny for yelling at the sky like that." _He said. _"Especially such gibberish."_

"I don't understand a word you saying." The girl pouted, leaning against a tree. She slid down the tree in sadness and hugged her knees close.

"_Maybe it's that you don't know Japanese… Right? Hm…. So you can't speak Japanese…. Maybe Peter would know!" _the male said, snapping his fingers. "_I think I have heard him talking in a different language before."_

"Peter?" Alice asked, looking at the man. "Did you just say Peter? Like Peter White?!"

"_Peter White? So you know him?" _

"Please take me to Peter!" She cried, tugging at the bottom of his jacket.

"_Do you want to see Peter?"_ He paused for a moment. "_I guess I could try. The worst that could happen is that he shoots the girl right away." _The brunet smiled and waved his hand in a manner to tell her to follow him.

"Th-thank you." She mumbled, standing up and following the gentleman. After several long minutes of silence the man opened his mouth.

"_Ah… My name is Ace." _He smiled widely and glanced at the girl who was paying nearly no attention to him. He stopped and turned to her. "Asu" He said, pointing to himself.

"Asu? So… Ace?" She asked. He nodded his head. "W-well… I'm Alice."

"Arisu?" He asked pointing to her. She assumed he was double-checking to make sure he understood.

"Yes." Alice said, nodding slightly.

"_Ah, okay then." _He chuckled before turning and walking more. Silence overtook the two once more. "_You're not much of a conversationalist." _ He laughed, breaking the silence. He was met with no answer. "_This sucks that we can't talk to each other…" _ Ace grumbled angrily.

"You are very talkative, aren't you?" Alice mumbled to herself. "Wish I could tell what you were saying." She huffed out a sigh. "I don't really want to see that rabbit eared pervert but I know he can speak English and he can explain everything to me. Then I can wring his neck."

"_Ah ha ha ha! We are almost there. I know a short cut~"_ Ace chimed.

"A-Ace…. Th-this is…." Alice looked at the gates to the mansion and froze. "WHAT?! I said take me to Peter! Not these crazy lunatics!"

"Asu!" Someone yelled. It was the blond rabbit man. Alice ducked behind Ace. _"What have I told you about coming to our territory?!"_

"_Oh, hello Elliot. This is your territory?"_ the lost man asked. _"I thought I was going to the castle."_

"_BAKA!*" _ Elliot roared. "_I'm going to-"_

"_Now, now Elliot." _Blood, his boss, said. "_Be nice to our guests."_

"_Guests?" _he asked, looking at Ace. He then noticed the girl hiding behind him. "_The Outsider!"_

"_Outsider?!" _Ace looked at the girl. "_She is an Outsider?! I guess that explains why we cannot communicate." _ He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"_Ace, what are you doing here?"_ Elliot asked.

"_Oh, well… I was heading to the castle and-"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! The castle is that way!" _the tall blond male roared, pointing in a direction.

"_Oh, it's that way? I thought it was this way. Ha ha!"_

"_Baka…." _Elliot mumbled, facepalming.

"_How about we show them some hospitality and show them to the castle." _Blood suggested.

"_That would be very nice of you, Mr. Hatter."_ Ace chuckled.

"_But boss-"_ Elliot began to moan before seeing the glare on Blood's face. "_R-right. To the castle then!"_ He yelled before taking Ace by the collar of his jacket and dragging him away.

"AH! W-WAIT!" Alice yelled.

"_Come on, these nice men will show us the way." _Ace said, waving his hand for her to come with them. She reluctantly nodded and followed.

"_I will show you nice…" _The rabbit mumbled angrily.

~x~x~x~

"_Time for us to part." _Blood said before turning to leave. "_I hope you can find your way from here."_

"_Yes I can, thank you." _Ace laughed.

"_Come now, Elliot. We have work to do."_ Blood sighed before disappearing out of sight with his subordinate on his heels.

"_How very nice of them to have shown us to the castle."_

"So this is… the castle?" Alice asked. She looked at the large doors that were before her.

"_Home sweet home."_ The brunet chuckled before pushing open the wooden doors to enter the large structure.

"Aricu?! Aricu, is dat you?! Have you come to see me?!" Peter's voice echoed within the hall. He wrapped his arms around the girl, embracing her. "I knew you would come for me."

"_Peter, what are you doing? Do you know this person?"_ Ace asked, confused.

"_Of course I know this person! This is Alice, the love of my life!"_ the white haired man growled.

"_Oh…. So she doesn't speak Japanese?"_

"_Not that I am aware of."_ The rabbit eared male said. "You don't know Japanese, right Arisu?"

"Japanese? Is that the language everybody here uses?" Alice asked.

"_Hai! _er- yes. Everyone in Wondahrand speaks Japanese." Peter smiled.

"So…. you bring me to this place where everybody speaks a language that I do not know and you leave me all alone to figure things out on my own. Are you insane?! I almost died! Do you want me to die?! Is that what you want?!" Alice shouted. "Was that really poison in the vial?!"

"No, Arisu, prease com down! I do not want you dead. I rove you!" Peter cried.

"I want to go home!" Alice pouted. "I had a gun pointed at me!"

"Somerone… pointed a gun… at you?" Peter asked, darkly.

"Yes! It scared me half to death."

"Terr me who it was! I wirr kirr dem!" Peter roared.

"_Hey! Peter, calm down will you. I mean what is the girl saying that has worked you up so much?"_ Ace asked.

"_Someone pointed a gun at my Alice!" _Peter growled, turning to Ace.

"_Well don't look at me!"_ Ace shouted. Peter sighed angrily.

"Who was is?" He asked again.

"H-how should I know?"

"Describe dem to me." Peter said blankly.

"Erm… He was very tall and blond and he had rabbit ears and-"

"Erriot!" Peter growled. "That hare sharr die for what he has done!"

"Petah!" called a random voice. Alice looked to see who said it and found a man without a face wearing a guard uniform. _"The queen has requested to see you."_

"_Well tell her I'm busy!" _ He grumbled.

"_S-she said it was important."_

"_Come on Peter, it won't be that bad." _ Ace said, taking Alice's hand and dragging her towards the throne room.

"_Let go of my Alice, knight!" _Peter growled, pulling out his gun.

"_Possessive of her, aren't we?"_ Ace asked. _"Is she your lover?"_

"_She is not my lover yet but she will be mine! I swear this to you!"_

"_Well if she isn't yours yet then she is fair game."_ He smiled, pulling her closer to his body.

"_You stand no chance." _Peter scoffed. _"you don't even speak English."_

"_It doesn't take words to fall in love."_

"Come on Arisu." Peter grumbled, taking Alice's hand and dragging her out of Ace's arms. "Ret's get aray from dis idiot."

**Baka=idiot**

**Please review. they keep me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Peter, who is this?"_ A woman sitting on the throne asked. Alice assumed she was the queen with how well dressed she was. The woman looked so elegant with her curled purple hair and red dress. The woman's lavender eyes watched the younger girl as Peter brought her before her. A crown could be found sitting on the woman's head.

"_This? Oh, this is nobody really."_ Peter said, looking at Alice.

"_Nobody? Then why do you hold her so close to yourself?"_ she questioned. "_That is most definitely not like you, White. Is she a lover?"_

"_Lover? No, of course not." _ Peter replied, chuckling.

"_Ah. Then it will be alright if we ordered her death." _She smirked.

"What is she saying?" Alice whispered.

"Sirence." Peter ordered. "_and you would have a guest killed?"_

"_We could say she was a trespasser." _ The woman shrugged. _"Guards. Take her."_

"_IIE!*" _ Peter yelled, holding Alice closer. He pulled his gun and pointed it at the men who were ordered to take Alice from him.

"_Then don't lie to me. Who is this?"_

"_This is Alice Liddell and she is an Outsider." _Peter growled, glaring at the approaching men.

"Peter! What is going on?!" Alice yelled.

"Quriet. Ret me hander dis." Peter mumbled into her ear.

"_An Outsider? We see. Guards, leave us." _The queen ordered. The faceless men who were approaching the two abruptly stopped and left the large room.

"_I told you. Now leave her alone. What did you need of me?"_ Peter growled.

"_It was some papers. Send the girl over to us. We wish to speak to her."_

"_I'm afraid I cannot do that, you see." _Peter smirked slightly. "_She does not speak Japanese."_

"_Nani?"_

"_She speaks English."_

"_Eigo…?*"_

"_Hai."_

"_This is not good at all."_ She sighed.

"_Luckily I know English." _Peter's smile widened. "_I taught myself how to speak it."_

"_You play the game very dirty, Peter. Making it very hard for anybody else to really play." _The purplett chuckled.

"_It's not my fault my love does not know Japanese."_ He replied, shrugging.

"_What was her name again?"_

"Arisu."

"Why did you just say my name?" Alice whispered.

"She wanted to know your name." Peter mumbled quietly.

"_Tell her that our name is Vivaldi." _The queen ordered. He sighed.

"She wants you to know dat her name is Vivarudi."

"Vivaldi?"

"Yes."

"That's a really pretty name…"

"_What did she say, White?"_

"_She said your name is pretty." _Peter grumbled. Vivaldi smiled slightly.

"_Come. Let us talk more over tea in my garden."_

~x~x~x~

"I hate dis." Peter mumbled as he sat at the tea table.

"What? Being a translator?" Alice asked.

"Yes." He sighed. 'and I want some alone time with Alice….' he thought to himself.

"_Now then. On to a more serious question." _ Vivaldi said.

"_NO! No more questions! I am tired and want to be alone with Alice!" _The rabbit eared man growled.

"_Fine then. We guess the question can wait. You may leave." _She sighed, waving the two away. 'but we were going to ask if she wanted to stay here at the castle.'

"Come on Arisu. Ret's go to my room." Peter said, taking the girl's hand.

"Wha-? Why would I ever want to go to your room you pervert?!" Alice yelled.

"I am not a pervert." Peter said.

"I am not going to your room." she declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Prease Arisu. I swear I won't try anyfing," he begged.

"No."

"Can I at reast show you to your room?" He offered. She huffed out a sigh.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Peter yelled, taking her hand once more. He then began to drag her within the halls of the castle until they came to a door where he abruptly stopped and looked at it. "Dis wirr be your room."

"Um, okay." She muttered as she tried to pull her hand out of Peter's grasp. It was silent for several moments as they looked at the door.

"Werr, aren't you going to go in?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to leave?" She shot back, glaring at him.

"Fine, fine. I will reave." He muttered. His ears went down in sadness as he turned to leave the girl to her room. "Sweet dreams my rove…" he mumbled. She nodded before reaching for the doorknob and pushing the door open. The room was actually quite nice. A large queen-sized post bed with two night stands. The color theme of the room was red, but she assumed that the whole castle's theme was red anyway so she just ignored it. She sat on the bed and looked out the windows. It was dark out. This confused her as it was probably about noon when she went into the castle, right? Alice was tired anyway after this long and strange day so she did not argue with the sky. She quickly changed into her night gown and climbed into the bed. She was soon fast asleep.

~x~x~x~

"_Konnichiwa," _ said a voice within Alice's dream.

"W-who's there?!" She yelled out. She was surrounded by dark, swirling clouds. She looked up to see a man with an eye patch. His silver hair glimmered even in the darkness.

"W-who are you?! Where am i?!" Alice yelled. The man smiled.

"I am Nightmare Gottschalk." The voice echoed within her head yet his mouth did not move.

"Y-you speak English?" Alice asked, tentatively.

"No, but by using my telepathic abilities I am able to speak to you via your mind." Nightmare smiled before floating closer to her.

"I-I don't understand." She mumbled.

"I am an incubus."

"Y-you're a-a dream demon?" she asked.

"I guess you could say it like that." he grimaced. "But I am an incubus. I can infiltrate your dreams and read your mind." He smirked at this.

"You… You're reading my mind?" She asked.

"Well it's the only way I will be able to understand what you are saying." He chuckled.

'If you can read my mind, Nightmare, then tell me. Where am I?' she thought.

"Physically or mentally?" he asked. "Physically you are at the castle in Wonderland; mentally you are here in my realm, the dream realm."

"So you can read my mind!" Alice shouted.

"I told you I could." He chuckled. "Now, we don't have much time and there is so much I need to tell you before you wake up."

"Tell me? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I doubt that lazy rabbit will tell you everything you need to know about Wonderland so I will take it upon myself."

"Lazy rabbit? You mean Peter?"

"Yes. Now, what do you want to know first?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why am I here? I mean here in Wonderland."

"Ah, excellent question. Unfortunately I cannot answer it."

"And why not?"

"Moving on. You are an Outsider in this world. Outsiders are different than the people who live here in Wonderland. Here in Wonderland there are two types of people. Role holders, which are people with faces, and the common folk who are faceless."

"So… Those people without faces…. It wasn't my imagination? They really didn't have faces?"

"Yes. Now you need to be careful when traveling."

"Why is that?"

"Wonderland can be dangerous. It is currently in a power struggle and people wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"the three powers of this place are struggling for power. The castle, which is under the power of the queen, Vivaldi; the mansion, which is under the power of Blood Dupre, the leader of the mafia; and the amusement park which is owned by a man by the name of Gowland."

"I can understand the mafia and the royals battling it out but… the amusement park?"

"Yes… Gowland has some issues with the other powers and decided to try to dominate." Nightmare sighed. "He is a really nice man and all but…" his voice trailed off. "There is one more territory. This territory is neutral toward the fighting. It is the clock tower. This place you have already been as that is the place that the portal connecting your world to ours opens. You have not met the owner of the tower. He is a grouchy man, very unfriendly. His name is Julius Monrey."

"Julius… Monrey?"

" Yes. Now Alice, because you are an Outsider, everybody is going to fall in love with you."

"What?!"

"Everybody, for one reason or another, loves the Outsider. It's a rule."

"D-do you love the Outsider?" She asked, cautiously.

"I will in due time." He chuckled. "I don't quite know you enough for me to fall in love, unlike Peter who has fallen in love with you immediately. It could take some time to get others to love you, but they will."

"Why would I want everybody to love me?"

"This is a game." Nightmare said. "A game of love. A game to win your heart."

**iie-no**

**Eigo=English**

**please review your thoughts~**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for being late with this. Just want to make a few comments before I start.**

**This story will now be changing from the manga. I was using the manga to get a jump start and then planned to change it eventually. Finally was able to do something.**

**and to r.e.s. ... Your reviews slightly upset me. I know you were only trying to help but for your information, I already knew all that stuff. Just the way I have written it is the way I want to write it. It is MY story. I can do what I want with it... Sorry but... Yes, I already knew all of that. Thank you for trying to help.**

Alice awoke to find herself quite warm and unbelievably cozy. There was a slight pressure on her torso so she opened her eyes to find none other than Peter White sleeping in her bed with his arm around her.

"PETER!" She roared, grabbing at her pillow.

"_NANI_?!" He yelled as he sat up in the bed. "Oh, good morning my rovery dove~"

"Peter! What are you doing in my room?!" Alice cried.

"I was cohd and ronery. So I came here to sreep wiff you." He said, smiling. Suddenly his face was met with a pillow as Alice swung it at him.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled.

"But Arisu!" Peter pleaded, taking his glasses from the nightstand.

"OUT!" She screamed as she pulled her pillow away, ready to swing it back at his face.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I wirr reave now!" he said before jumping out of the bed and toward the door.

"Pervert…" Alice mumbled, hugging the pillow to her chest. She could not believe the one person that she was able to talk to had to be that pervert, rabbit man. She wanted to go home. She wanted to leave this Wonderland of crazy, murderous monsters and go home. Home to her beloved older sister, Lorina.

Now who were all the people that Nightmare had told her about? There was…. Blood Dupre. The one man that, she assumed, saved her from the others. The Mafioso, the leader of the mansion. Then there was Elliot March. The second in command of the mafia, Blood's right hand man and the rabbit man that pointed his gun at her. Then there was the axe carrying duo. They were the twin gatekeepers to the mansion. She decided it would be best to stay away from all of them since they are the mafia. She nearly shivered thinking of the mafia and how easily they could make someone they didn't like 'disappear'.

There was Boris Airay, a boy who lived at the amusement park. Nightmare referred to him as a stray but Alice didn't understand this. He was dressed as a punk rocker kid. Alice held no interest in these kinds of people. They only seemed to be bad news. Gowland was an older gentleman and the owner of the amusement park.

She had already met all the people in the castle; Vivaldi the queen, Ace the knight, and Peter was somehow the Prime Minister. Vivaldi seemed nice enough and so did Ace although it appeared he got lost very easily. Peter is a pervert. Alice's nose furrowed in distaste as she thought of him. Yet he was the only person that she knew of in this strange land that could speak English.

Nightmare also spoke of a man named Julius Monrey. He said that he was the clockmaker and was very bitter to everybody.

Then there was Nightmare himself. It was weird how he could read her thoughts but at least he could communicate to her. At least he explained what was going on unlike a certain English speaking pervert.

Over all… Alice only wanted to go home. This place was not for her. The only question on her mind now was how does she get home? She absently brushed her hair back with her hand and instantly regretted it. Okay, new question. Where is the bath? After spending a day running away and traveling in a forest she needed a bath. Her hand felt oily and grimy after she ran it through her hair. Both her questions could only be answered by one person but she didn't want to talk to him.

"Ugh…" She groaned, pushing herself out of her bed. "Peter!" She called out.

"Yes my sweet?!" he yelled, opening the door to her room once more.

"WAH! Peter?! What were you doing outside my door?!" Alice yelled in surprise, anger, and pure disgust.

"Werr, I can't rearry reave you now can I?" He asked, smirking as if he was proud of himself. "I woodn't want you getting rost."

"So now you worry about me getting lost?" She asked, irritated.

"Werr, I-"

"Just tell me where I can go to take a bath." The girl snapped.

"Baff? So you want to go to the baff? Okay!" the man sang before taking the girl's hand and dragging her away. He seemed happy… too happy. What a pervert.

~x~x~x~

"Diss is da baff~" Peter chimed, dragging Alice into a large room that was filled with steam. In the middle of the room was a large pool of water and around the edges were little stools and buckets.

"Huh?" Alice glanced around the room. "This doesn't look like a bath to me."

"It doesn't?" the rabbit eared man asked. His ear twitched slightly in confusion.

"Yes, this seems more like…. Like a Jacuzzi."

"Jacuzzi?"

"A hot tub. A place to soak and relax your muscles." Alice clarified. "Or maybe like a hot spring."

"Ah, yes. More rike hot spring." Peter said. "To keep the water crean, you wash your body outside da baff." He pointed to the stools that were close to the wall. "You crean your body dare and da baff creanses your spirit."

"Oookay then…" Alice muttered.

"And dare is the changing room. Go ahead and get ready for your baff." He smiled and pointed to a door, urging her closer to it.

"Okay, okay! Thank you Peter. I think I can handle this. You can leave now." Alice ordered, trying to shoo him away. He smiled widely before bowing and turning to leave. Alice sighed heavily before entering the door.

**Thank you for reading. I know my normal end authors notes are the japanese language but I did not use any new words so there wasn't anything to put here so... I would like you to review if you could? Please? **


End file.
